Yondu Ravager Clan
The Yondu Ravager Clan is a recurring antagonistic faction of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, mostly in the Guardians of the Galaxy film series. It is led by Yondu Udonta and is known for pillaging until a mutiny was led by Taserface, resulting its dissolution. History Origins Yondu founded his Ravager clan after being freed from slavery by Stakar Ogord. He later made a deal with the Celestial Ego, who hired him to collect his children from across the galaxy and bring them to him. Yondu did as instructed as the job made him rich, but he was unaware that Ego was killing the children until up to the last child from Earth he was sent to get. During his last mission with Ego, Yondu was tasked to kidnap Ego's son Peter Quill from Earth. However, upon realizing Ego's true intents, Yondu decided to raise Peter as his own. Guardians of the Galaxy The Yondu Ravager Clan were paid to steal an Orb (containing an Infinity Stone), only to find out that Peter (going as Star-Lord) has beaten them to it and intend to sell it to the Collector. As such, Yondu angrily orders his men to capture Peter and make him pay for his supposed betrayal. However, while they managed to capture Peter and his friends, they are horrifed to learn that the Orb has been stolen by the Kree fanatic Ronan, who intends to use it to invade the planet Xandar. Peter then forms a deal with the clan: if they are to help him and his friend defeat Ronan, they can have the orb; a proposition that Yondu happily accepts. To that end, the clan provide their ships to fight off against Ronan's Sakaaran mercenaries to the deaths. Following the death of Ronan, Peter hands over the Orb to Yondu as promised. However, it turns out that the Orb contain a Troll dol inside while the real Orb is handed over to the Nova Corps. Despite learning this, Yondu is quite amused by it. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 The Yondu Ravager Clan is seen enjoying their stay at the planet Contraxia following the death of Ronan, They later witnessed the arriving Sovereign High Priestess Ayesha as she offered them a reward for the capture of the Guardians of the Galaxy for the theft of the Anulax Batteries. The Ravager clan went onto Berhert, where they manage to capture Rocket Raccoon and Groot as the other Guardians were being transported into the planet Ego. However, Yondu suggested that they take the batteries instead of the Guardians for a lower reward by warning that killing the Guardians would put the entire Ravager clan in trouble with the Nova Corps. Though Tullk and several of the Ravagers agree with Yondu on this, Taserface refuses to accept this and instead led a mutiny against Yondu and his loyal followers. Unfortunately, both Yondu and Rocket are knocked out by Nebula, much to everyone's suprise. With Taserface taking over as the new leader of the Ravagers, he orders his men to execute those who remain loyal to Yondu (including Tullk and Oblo) by ejecting them into outer space. Fortunately, Yondu's right-hand Kraglin Obfonteri released Yondu and Rocket from captivity, and Yondu takes down Taserface and his men, thus avenging the deaths of Tullk and the other Yondu loyalists. However, Yondu ends up suffering his loyalists' fate as he sacrificed himself to save Peter following Ego's death. As such, the Yondu Ravager Clan is declared defunct. Members *Yondu Udonta (first leader, deceased) **Kraglin Obfonteri (alive) **Horuz (deceased) **Tullk (deceased) **Oblo (deceased) *Taserface (second leader, deceased) **Gef (first-mate, deceased) **Retch (deceased) **Halfnut (deceased) **Brahl (deceased) **Vorker (deceased) Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Fighter Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thief Category:Pirates Category:Extravagant Category:Greedy Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Gangs Category:Male Category:Deal Makers Category:Marvel Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Category:Scapegoat